The Scientist with the Child
by bruninhagalle
Summary: Brennan, Booth e Parker passam bons momentos juntos. Algumas surpresas aparecem em seus caminhos. Reviews me fazem feliz.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamair: **Não, Bones não me pertence. Novamente, quem sabe esse Natal meus sonhos não se realizam?

* * *

**Capítulo Um.**

_"There's still a little bit of your taste in my mouth.  
There's still a little bit of you laced with my doubt.  
It's still a little hard to say what's going on."_

Brennan retirou os fones de ouvido quando escutou alguém entrando pelo seu escritório. Ao virar a cadeira do seu computador, encontrou um sorridente Seeley Booth parado no meio da porta, ela sorriu de volta.

"Booth."  
"Olá, Bones." - Ele respondeu animadamente ainda sem se mexer. - "Jantar?"  
Ela sorriu mais uma vez e concordou com a cabeça. Booth esperou ela desligar o computador, pegar o casaco e a bolsa, mas a parou antes que ela pudesse chegar na porta.

"O que foi?" - Ela perguntou sem entender porque ele continuava sorrindo e impedindo-a de sair da própria sala.

"Tem alguém aqui que quer te ver."  
Booth assobiou e rapidamente a visita de Brennan apareceu.

"Parker!" - Brennan falou olhando para o menino parado ao lado do pai.

"Oi, Bones!"

"Parker, o que eu falei sobre como chamar Dra. Brennan?"

"Mas, papai, no Natal,"  
"Booth." - Brennan disse interrompendo a discussão. - "Você pode me chamar de Bones, Parker, ou Tempe, como preferir."

Parker olhou vitorioso para o pai e sorriu ainda mais para Brennan.

"Eu estou faminta. Os garotos vão ou não me levar para comer?"

BB

O Royal Dinner estava, como de costume, com várias mesas ocupadas. Booth, Brennan e Parker conseguiram uma nos fundos e depois de se acomodarem, fizeram seus pedidos.

"Bones," - Booth disse depois de trocar um olhar com o filho. - "Parker precisa da sua ajuda."

"Do que você precisa, Parker?" - Ela perguntou diretamente para o garoto.  
"Eu, é," - Ele começou hesitante. - "Tenho um trabalho de ciências da escola sobre os dinossauros." - Ele pausou e olhou para ela.  
"Você quer visitar o museu do Jeffersonian amanhã? Lá nós temos várias informações que podem ajudar você." - Brennan perguntou com um sorriso no rosto. Ciências era sempre com ela.

"Eu posso, papai?"

Booth olhou do filho para Brennan.  
"Só se a Bones prometer tomar conta de você direito."  
Brennan lançou-lhe um rápido olhar congelante.

"Óbvio que eu vou tomar conta dele direito, Booth."

Parker novamente olhou para o pai esperando uma resposta.

"É claro que você pode ir, parceiro!"  
"Oba!" - Parker deu um pulo na cadeira e seu sorriso cresceu ainda mais, se isso era possível. - "Bones, lá tem dinossauros gigantes?"  
"Que tal se eu não estragar a surpresa?"  
Os olhos dele brilharam.  
"Eu prometo que você não vai se arrepender."  
"Meus amigos vão ficar com inveja, papai!" - Ele pulou novamente na cadeira.

"Claro que vão!"  
Brennan os olhava sem entender.

"Oh, Bones, meu filho terá o melhor trabalho da sala feito com a ajuda da melhor antropóloga forense do país." - Booth a explicou quando viu o olhar confuso dela.

"E da mais bonita!" - Parker disse sorrindo para Brennan.

As bochechas dela rosaram.  
"Obrigada, Parker."

"E quanto a mim? Sem 'Obrigado por ter me chamado a melhor antropóloga do país, Booth'"?"  
"Obrigada, Booth."

Ele sorriu charmosamente para ela.

"Papai, você vem conosco amanhã?"  
"Eu gostaria de ir, parceiro, mas o meu chefe marcou uma reunião para às 8 horas. Então eu vou deixar você com a Bones no Jeffersonian antes e depois ir até o FBI."  
Parker fez uma carinha triste.

"Hey, Parker, seremos somente eu e você, então eu proponho que você seja meu parceiro enquanto seu pai estiver ausente, o que você me diz?" - Brennan disse na intenção de alegrá-lo novamente. O que claramente aconteceu. Booth olhou-a surpreso e os dois se olharam por alguns rápidos segundos.

"Seu parceiro igual ao papai?"

"Sem a arma." - Booth apressou-se em dizer.

"Isso. Igual ao seu pai."  
"Eu aceito!" - Pela terceira vez naquela noite, Parker pulou na cadeira.

Os três encaram-se sorrindo e minutos depois, o jantar chegou.

BB

No caminho até a casa de Brennan, Parker adormeceu atrás do carro e sem querer acordá-lo, Brennan saiu silenciosamente do carro, fechou a porta e acenou um adeus para Booth.  
"Hey, Bones." - Booth disse também saindo do carro. Brennan parou sua caminhada até o prédio e virou-se para ele. - "Obrigado por ajudar o Parker."

"Você sabe que não precisa agradecer, Booth."

"Tem certeza que pode ficar com ele amanhã sem a minha presença?"

"Ele não é nenhum bebê, Booth."

"Eu sei, mas, você não gosta de crianças."  
Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento.  
"Eu me saí bem com o Andy, não saí?"  
"Perfeitamente bem."  
"Parker não será nenhum problema. E não gostar de crianças, não significa que eu não gosto do seu filho, Booth."

Agora foi a vez dele ficar em silêncio.

"Nós vamos nos divertir. Você não precisa se preocupar, eu já prometi cuidar bem dele."  
"Eu sei que você cuidaria bem dele sem prometer."  
Nenhum dos dois desviava o olhar.

"Você pode me pegar amanhã? Meu carro ficou no Jeffersonian."  
"Vamos fazer assim: às 7 horas, eu e Parker passaremos aqui, nós três tomamos café da manhã em algum lugar e depois eu deixo vocês dois no Jeffersonian."  
"Combinado."

"Até amanhã, Bones."  
Booth disse sorrindo.  
"Até amanhã, Booth."

Brennan virou-se e continuou em direção ao prédio. Booth esperou a luz da sala dela acender e depois deu partida no carro. Um grande dia os esperava.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dois.**

Brennan acordou animada e por um momento, ela se perguntou por que. _Parker._ Ela sorriu ao lembrar de como ele ficara entusiasmado para passar o dia com ela. Anos atrás, passar o dia com uma criança por conta própria, estava fora de cogitação. Agora, ela tinha certeza que poderia passar a manhã com o filho do seu parceiro. Uma batida na porta a tirou dos seus pensamentos.

"Bom dia, Bones!" – Booth e Parker falaram em coro fazendo-a sorrir novamente.

"Bom dia, Parker." – Ela mexeu nos cabelos dele. - "Bom dia, Booth." – O parceiro dela tinha um enorme sorriso charmoso no rosto. Brennan sentiu seu estômago dá voltas.

"Pronta?"

"Pronta." – Ela afirmou já pegando a bolsa e o casaco.

Ao chegarem no carro, decidiram voltar ao Royal Dinner e tomarem café da manhã lá. Diferentemente da noite anterior, a aquela hora eles tinham mesa de sobra para escolher. Os três sentaram no lugar preferido dos dois adultos, perto da janela, no meio do restaurante. Eles fizeram seus pedidos e tiveram uma conversa trivial até a chegada das comidas. Quarenta minutos depois, eles já se encaminhavam para o Jeffersonian.

BB

"Parker, comporte-se. Não dê trabalho a Bones, okay?"

"Me comportarei, papai."  
"Bones, muito obrigado."  
"É um prazer, Booth." – Ela disse e ele viu a sinceridade nos olhos dela.  
"Eu volto na hora do almoço."  
"Tchau, pai!"  
Parker deu um abraço no pai, acenou um adeus e com um sorriso que Brennan conhecia de algum lugar, ele esperou que ela dissesse o que eles fariam a seguir.

"Pronto para o dia, Parker?"  
"Se você estiver," – Ele disse gentilmente.  
"Vamos lá."

Brennan ficou surpresa quando sentiu uma mãozinha de Parker alcançar uma dela e a segurar. Aquilo parecia tão... certo.

_O que diabos está acontecendo com você, Temperance?_

Eles passaram rapidamente na sala dela, Brennan deixou sua bolsa, pegou seu crachá e um de visitante que entregou para Parker.  
"Eu tenho até um crachá!" – Parker disse animado.

"Claro que tem!" – Brennan disse e abaixou-se para ajudá-lo a prender na roupa. "Eu disse que você seria meu parceiro, não disse?"  
Parker balançou a cabeça concordando entusiasticamente. Ele em seguida colocou a mochila dele no sofá, retirou um caderno, um lápis e uma borracha.

"Eu tenho uma idéia melhor, Parker." - Brennan disse dirigindo-se para detrás da mesa dela. - "Você pode usar minha prancheta." – Ela estendeu para ele pegar. "Vai ser mais fácil para você escrever aí do que no seu caderno." – Ela explicou enquanto o menino observava o objeto em suas mãos.

"Você é a melhor, Bones!"

Brennan sorriu e voltou para o lado dele.

"Aqui vamos nós."  
Novamente, ela sentiu a mão de Parker segurar a sua, e os dois rapidamente chegaram ao museu do Jeffersonian.

"Por que não tem ninguém aqui?" – O menino perguntou ao olhar ao redor e não encontrar mais ninguém.

"Porque eu pedi para sermos somente eu e você aqui hoje."  
Os olhos deles brilharam ao encontrarem os dela.

"E você pode fazer isso?"  
"Você merece, Parker."

"Obrigado, Bones!" – Ele disse e se agarrou as pernas dela.  
"Não a de que." – Brennan disse sorrindo e mexendo nos cabelos loiros dele.

Ao soltá-la, Parker começou a olhar cada informação sobre dinossauros que tinha no lugar. Brennan seguia atrás dele em silêncio, dando a ele o tempo que ele precisasse até a hora em que ele tivesse perguntas.

"Um dinossauro voador!" – Parker gritou assustando-a e correndo para onde tinha um pterodáctilo em tamanho real. - "Como ele pode voar se ele é tão grande?"

"As asas dele são do tamanho e do peso certo. O suficiente para fazê-lo sair do chão." - Brennan explicou a ele o mais simples que conseguiu.

"Isso é incrível!" – Parker disse e permaneceu vários minutos apenas olhando maravilhado o dinossauro. - "Posso ver mais de perto?"

Como estava no alto, ele não conseguia ver o animal completamente. Parker estendeu os braços e esperou que Brennan o levantasse. Finalmente entendendo o que ele queria fazer, ela abaixou-se e o pegou em seus braços.

"Vê o tamanho da boca e dos dentes dele?"  
Parker afirmou com um movimento na cabeça.

"São grandes assim para ajudarem na caça. A maioria dos dinossauros têm dentes enormes. Eles eram os animais mais temidos na época."  
O menino a escutava atentamente.  
"E por que eles morreram, Bones?"  
"Você sabe o que é um meteoro?"  
Ele fez que não com a cabeça.  
"É uma enorme bola de fogo. Ela caiu no nosso planeta muitos anos atrás, quando não éramos nem vivos, e matou todos os dinossauros."  
"Então, como sabemos que eles são assim?" – Ele apontou para vários dinossauros ao redor. A cada minuto, Brennan estava mais encantada com as perguntas dele.

"Porque nós achamos os ossos deles e pelos ossos, temos como saber como eles eram."  
"Você já achou um dinossauro, Bones?" - Ele perguntou mexendo-se animadamente nos braços dela.

"Ainda não." - Brennan respondeu sorrindo.  
"Quando você achar, eu posso ver?"  
"Você será o primeiro, combinado?"  
"Combinado!" - Ele fechou a mão e esperou que ela fizesse o mesmo e batesse com o punho dele. Pela primeira vez, Brennan cedeu a aquele gesto e o as mãos deles se encontraram.

"Agora eu tenho uma surpresa para você, Parker."

Ela o recolocou no chão, pegou uma mão dele e conduziu-o em direção a uma cortina. Antes de atravessá-la, ela pediu para que ele fechasse os olhos. Brennan o guiou e o posicionou de frente para a surpresa.  
"Pode abrir os olhos. Não se assuste."  
A boca dele caiu e os olhos aumentaram. Um enorme T-Rex, também em tamanho real, estava no meio do salão.

"Boooooooones!" – Parker disse ainda olhando impressionado para o dinossauro que o encarava. Brennan tinha um sorriso de uma orelha a outra.

"Gostou?"  
O menino correu na direção dela que instintivamente se abaixou e os dois caíram no chão, Parker abraçando-a e ambos rindo.

"Eu amei!" - Ele disse e deu um beijo na bochecha dela, pegando-a desprevenida. "Obrigado, Bones!"

"Você trouxe uma câmera?" – Brennan perguntou enquanto se levantava ajudada por ele.  
"Eu deixei na minha mochila."

"Você quer voltar para pegá-la?"  
"Quero!"  
Os dois fizeram o caminho de volta para o escritório dela, pegaram a digital na mochila dele e começaram a voltar para onde estavam antes.

"Dra. Brennan."  
Brennan e Parker pararam e simultaneamente viraram na direção da voz que vinha detrás deles.  
"Dra. Saroyan."

Cam olhou de Parker para Brennan e de volta para Parker.  
"Oi, Parker." – Apesar de não se conhecerem muito bem, os dois já haviam se encontrado pessoalmente.

"Olá, Cam." – Parker sorriu amigavelmente para ela e depois para Brennan.

"Eu e Parker estamos no museu, vocês não estão precisando de mim, estão?"  
"Não, não, dra. Brennan." – Cam observou quando Parker buscou pela mão de Brennan que rapidamente encontrou a dele. - "Onde está o Booth? No museu?"  
"Não. Ele tinha uma reunião com Cullen às 8 horas. Ele nos deixou aqui e foi até o FBI."  
_Dra. Temperance Brennan com o filho de Booth sozinha? Angela precisa saber disso!" _

"Bom, divirtam-se lá."

"Obrigada, Cam."  
Parker e Brennan trocaram um sorriso, acenaram para Cam e quase correndo, voltaram para o salão e para o T-Rex. Nas horas seguintes e sem perceber o quanto de tempo já havia passado, Brennan e Parker tiraram dezenas de fotos. Brennan ajudou-o a anotar as informações que precisariam para o trabalho escrito e distraídos, olhando novamente os dinossauros favoritos de Parker, não perceberam quando Booth chegou.

"Hora do almoço, pessoal!"

Booth anunciou sua presença com um dos seus típicos sorrisos no rosto.

"Paaaapai!" - Parker correu até ele e se jogou nos seus braços.

"Hey, parceiro!"  
Brennan aproximou-se dos dois com as coisas de Parker nas mãos.  
"Teve uma boa manhã?" – Booth perguntou já sabendo a resposta.  
"Foi uma dos melhores manhãs, papai!" – O menino disse pulando nos braços dele.

_Okay, talvez tenha sido um pouquinho melhor do que você esperava, Booth._

Os olhos de Booth encontram os de Brennan e os dois sustentaram o olhar. Ele podia ver a alegria nos olhos dela ao ouvir as palavras do filho dele.  
"Eu tenho certeza que foi, campeão." – Ele disse ainda olhando para Brennan.

"Nós podemos comer agora?" – Parker perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

"A comida nos espera na sala de Bones!" – Booth disse recolocando-o no chão.  
"Comida tailandesa?" - Brennan perguntou esperançosa.  
"O que você acha, Bones? Claro que sim! E o prato favorito desse mocinho feito especialmente pelo Sid!"

Parker e Brennan sorriram para ele e os três seguiram para a sala dela. A mão livre de Booth achou as costas dela e pela segunda vez no dia, ela sentiu seu estômago dar voltas.

_Definitivamente tem algo errado com você, Temperance._


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: **MUITO obrigada pelos comentários. Eles fazem meu dia :)

* * *

**Capítulo Três**

"Bones fechou o museu só para mim, pai!" – Parker disse depois de engolir um pedaço do seu bife. Booth olhou surpreso de Parker para Brennan.  
"Sério, Bones?"

Brennan sorriu ao ver a expressão surpresa dele.  
"Ele merece, Booth."  
"Eu não sei o que dizer."

"Você não precisa dizer nada."  
Os dois pareciam conectados pelo olhar.  
"Obrigado, Bones. Sério."  
"A qualquer hora, Booth."

"E então," – Parker continuou a narração do dia para o pai. - "Bones me mostrou tooooooooodos os dinossauros que tem aqui. E você não vai acreditar, pai! Tem um T-Rex eenoooorme! Bones fez uma surpresa pra mim!"  
Novamente, Booth apenas olhou para sua parceira, as palavras não estavam ajudando-o nesse momento.

"Nós tiramos muitas fotos! Anotamos tudo que eu vou precisar para o meu trabalho e nos divertimos muito. Não nos divertimos, Bones?"  
Brennan olhou para o menino sentado ao seu lado no sofá e seu sorriso se igualou ao dele.  
"Muito. Nós nos divertimos muito, Parker. Foi uma das melhores manhãs para mim também." – E ao dizer isso, ela virou a tempo de ver o brilho nos olhos do parceiro dela.  
"Obrigado de novo, Bones!" – Pegando-a de surpresa, Parker jogou-se nos braços dela. - "Papai, você pode tirar uma foto minha com a Bones?" – Brennan colocou-o sentado de frente para o pai e no seu colo. Os dois sorriram e Booth tirou a foto.  
"Agora meus amigos terão a prova que a parceira do meu pai é a mais bonita do mundo!" – Parker pulou no colo de Brennan que sem perceber, não o havia soltado.

"Você gostou de ser meu parceiro?" – Brennan perguntou posicionando melhor a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos.  
"Eu amei, Bones! Papai é sortudo." – Os dois olharam para Booth que assista, um pouco abobalhado demais, a interação entre seu filho e sua antropóloga forense favorita.

"Você não tem idéia, Parker." – Ele disse olhando diretamente para ela. Brennan sentiu suas bochechas rosarem.  
"Obrigada, garotos."  
"Parker, nós precisamos ir." – Booth disse depois de um momento de silêncio. - "A minha reunião continuará agora à tarde. Eu falei com a Rose e ela ficará com você lá no meu apartamento."

"Não, papai! Eu não quero ir ficar com ela!" – Parker choramingou.

"Parker, sua mãe está trabalhando. Eu não tive outra opção." – Booth explicou calmamente.  
"Ele pode ficar aqui comigo." – Brennan disse antes de conter as próprias palavras.

_Você, oficialmente, está mudada, Temperance Brennan!_ – O lado lógico dela gritou.

_Você é uma pessoa mudada e melhor, Bones. _– Bones? O lado não científico dela gritou mais alto.

Booth ficou mudo por alguns instantes. Parker também.

"Se Parker quiser, é claro." – Brennan disse olhando para o menino que havia voltado ao seu lugar ao lado dela.

"Eu quero!"  
Booth olhava de um para o outro.  
"Bones, você provavelmente tem trabalho a fazer. Nem eu, nem Parker, gostaríamos de atrapalhá-la ou incomodá-la."  
"Nós não temos nenhum caso, Booth. Meu novo livro está bem adiantado. E os casos no Limbo podem esperar. Você mesmo diz isso."  
Booth permaneceu em silêncio e ponderando os prós e contras para a própria Brennan ao deixar seu filho com ela.

"Você tem certeza?" – Ele disse olhando diretamente nos olhos azuis dela.  
"Absoluta." – Brennan replicou sem hesitar.

"Okay, então."  
"Obrigado, papai!" – Parker pulou do sofá e depois em Booth.

"Não é a mim que você deve agradecer, parceiro."

"Obrigado, Bones!" - Parker foi até ela que estendeu os braços para abraçá-lo carinhosamente.

"O que você me diz de visitarmos a parte do Jeffersonian em que eu trabalho? Nós podemos ver ossos, se você quiser."

Os olhinhos dele brilharam.  
"Geez, Bones, você está transformando meu filho em um squint!" – Booth disse levantando-se da sua cadeira e pegando o casaco.

"O que é um squint?" – Parker perguntou olhando confuso para o pai.

"É alguém como a Bones."  
"Oh," – Parker disse e virou-se para Brennan. "Então pode me transformar em um squint, Bones!" – Brennan começou a sorrir ao mesmo tempo em que Booth olhava espantado para o filho. Ela só não estirou a língua para o parceiro em sinal de vitória por causa de Parker.

"Eu preciso ir." – Booth disse depois de olhar para o relógio. - "Parker, comporte-se." – O menino confirmou com a cabeça. - "Bones, posso falar com você um minuto?"

"Claro."

Os dois saíram da sala dela.  
"Bones, qualquer coisa que acontecer e você precise que eu venha pegar o Parker, é só ligar, okay? Nós não queremos atrapalhar."  
"Booth," – Ela disse pegando em um dos braços dele. - "Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que eu quero ele aqui?"

_Temperance!_

"Você quer?"  
Novamente, as bochechas dela rosaram.

"Ele é uma ótima criança, Booth. Nós nos damos bem."  
"Eu posso ver."

"Não se preocupe. Nós ficaremos bem."  
"Eu sei. Bones," – Booth deu um passo na direção dela. Os olhos deles nem piscavam. - "Eu estou feliz que vocês dois estejam se dando bem."  
"Eu também, Booth." – A sinceridade daquelas palavras fez Booth quase tremer.  
"Obrigado. De verdade." – Em um movimento rápido, ele deu um beijo na bochecha dela.  
"O prazer é todo meu." – Brennan disse depois de recuperar a fala rapidamente.  
"Vejo vocês na hora do jantar."  
"Até mais."

Brennan voltou para o escritório dela e encontrou Parker olhando atentamente o crânio que ela deixava em cima da mesa.

"Hey." – Ela disse calmamente para não assustá-lo. Parker virou-se e a encarou sorrindo.

"O que você quer fazer agora, Parker? Descansar um pouco? Você pode usar meu sofá e cochilar. Seu pai faz isso bastante." – Brennan riu com as memórias e Parker a acompanhou.  
"Eu quero ver ossos, Bones!"

Brennan sorriu ainda mais.  
"Então vamos fazer o seguinte: eu vou levar você até o Limbo, que é o lugar onde guardamos os ossos que ainda vamos trabalhar. Vou ensinar tudo o que eu puder para você sobre ossos e depois vamos andar pelo laboratório e ver onde meus amigos e os do seu pai trabalham. O que você me diz?"

Parker balançava-se para frente e para trás, típico de uma criança empolgada.

"Eu vou ser seu parceiro de novo?" – Ele perguntou já andando na direção dela.

Brennan sorriu.

"É claro que sim!"  
Parker lançou-lhe um sorriso charmoso e estendeu a mão esperando que Brennan a pegasse e o conduzisse.  
"Vamos lá."

Os dois encaminharam-se para o Limbo mãos em mãos.

BB

Brennan estava em pé e à frente dela estava uma mesa para exames. Ao lado dela, e em cima de uma cadeira, Parker olhava atentamente para o osso e escutava cada palavra que ela falava.

"Esse é o fêmur," – Brennan começou e mostrou ao menino o enorme osso. - "É o maior osso do nosso corpo. No meu trabalho, se me derem um, eu posso dizer a altura da pessoa."

"Sério, Bones? Só pelo fê... fê,"

"Fêmur." – Ela o ajudou carinhosamente.

"Fêmur." – Ele repetiu orgulhoso.

"É sério, Parker. E com outros ossos, que eu vou mostrar a você, eu posso determinar mais coisas. Como idade, se praticava alguma atividade física e se for mulher, se já teve filhos ou não."

Parker a olhava impressionado.

Os dois continuaram no Limbo até o meio da tarde, quando Brennan terminou de explicar e mostrar todo o lugar para ele. Novamente, mãos em mãos, os dois encaminharam-se para a plataforma.

BB

"Você quer passar meu crachá ali?" – Brennan apontou para o alarme de segurança no pé da escada. - "É preciso passar se você subir, assim nós sempre sabemos se tem alguém estranho invadindo nossa área principal de trabalho."

"Eu quero!" – Parker disse já se encaminhando para o perto do alarme. Brennan o seguiu, retirou seu crachá e entregou a ele. Em seguida, levantou-o para que ele alcançasse o dispositivo. Parker habilmente passou o cartão e a subida dos dois foi liberada.

Eles sorriram um para o outro e continuaram seus caminhos para o centro, as mãos novamente dadas. E esse gesto foi a primeira coisa que Angela notou quando percebeu a presença dos dois. Ela ficou muda, apenas olhando de Brennan para o menino e de volta para Brennan. Depois da surpresa inicial, ela aproximou-se para cumprimentá-los.

"Hey, Bren!"

"Hey, Angela!" - Brennan olhou para Parker e depois para a amiga. - "Angie, quero que você conheça Parker, o filho do Booth."

"Hey, miniatura Booth, divertindo-se por aqui?"

O menino abriu um enorme sorriso antes de responder.

"Muito!" – E começou a olhar em volta. – "É aqui que você realmente trabalha, Bones?"

Brennan olhou imediatamente para Angela, já esperando a reação dela ao ouvir o garoto chamando-a pelo apelido que o pai dele lhe dera. A artista tinha um sorriso maior que o de Parker, se possível, e sem deixar som sair repetiu o apelido dela. Brennan sorriu de volta.  
"Na maior parte do tempo sim, Parker."  
"Papai também vem aqui com você?"

O menino havia soltado a mão dela e estava andando pela plataforma, observando as telas de computador, as mesas metálicas e as pessoas em jalecos azuis presentes no local.

"Ele vem sim. Tem até o próprio cartão para subir aqui."  
"Legal!" – Ele disse virando-se momentaneamente para olhá-la. Um cientista, que aparentava ser mais novo que os outros, chamou a atenção do menino. Silenciosamente, Parker aproximou-se dele, mas não conseguiu enxergar o que ele fazia. Brennan o seguiu.

"Esse é Zack, Parker. Ele começou como meu aluno e agora é um verdadeiro antropólogo forense." – Ao ouvir seu nome, Zack levantou a cabeça e se surpreendeu ao encontrar uma criança parada ao seu lado. – "Zack, esse é o filho do Booth. Parker."

O menino acenou e sem jeito, Zack o imitou.  
"Quer ver no que ele está trabalhando?" – Parker afirmou com a cabeça. Sob o olhar atento e impressionado de Angela, e agora do próprio Zack, Brennan pegou Parker nos seus braços, pela segunda vez naquele dia, e mostrou a ele o que o outro cientista estava fazendo antes deles chegarem.

"Esse é o fêmur." – Parker constatou depois de uns minutos estudando o osso. Por ser tão grande, ele achou que podia arriscar o nome. Zack, que já estava surpreso com a situação em si, abriu a boca, tentou falar algo, mas o seu choque não permitiu. Angela sorriu, sua mandíbula começando a doer e Brennan olhou para o menino orgulhosa.  
"Correto, Parker. Meus parabéns."

Ele sorriu de volta, tão orgulhos quanto ela.

"Isso faz de mim um squint?" – Ele perguntou assim que Brennan o recolocou no chão.  
"Sim. Você é oficialmente um squint agora, Parker." – Ele fechou os punhos novamente e esperou ela bater contra o dele. Dessa vez, ela nem hesitou. Os punhos se encontraram e Angela reprimiu um grito.  
"Brenn, nós podíamos mostrar a ele o Angelator."

Mesmo sem saber o que aquilo significava, Parker seguiu Angela e Brennan para fora da plataforma e em direção a uma sala que o lembrou a de Bones. Os três, e por vezes interrompidos por Hodgins, Zack ou Cam, passaram o resto da tarde criando diversas situações e desenhos holográficos.

"Cansado?" – Brennan perguntou ao garoto quando os dois voltaram para a sala dela. Booth devia chegar a qualquer momento. A resposta dele foi um bocejo.

Decidindo que seria melhor ele comer algo antes de dormir, Brennan propôs que eles olhassem as fotos do dia e assim o manteria entretido. Ele aceitou, correndo na sua bolsa para pegar a digital e em seguida, sentando-se no colo de Brennan, que por sua vez, estava sentada no sofá. E foi assim que Booth os encontrou. Ele parou seus passos ao ver a cena a sua frente: Dra. Temperance Brennan com seu filho no colo e os dois sorrindo ao rever as fotos de um dia que seria lembrado sempre por cada um dos três.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Quatro.**

"_There's still a little piece of your face i haven't kissed.__  
You step a little closer to me.  
Still i can't see what's going on."_

Parecia dejà vú, apesar dela não acreditar nisso. Booth estava parado no meio da porta, fim do expediente, e ela retirou os fones, sorrindo. Fazia três dias desde que ela e Parker haviam se divertido juntos e desde então, só havia falado com Booth ao telefone, já que as reuniões dele com Cullen e outros agentes havia se estendido por várias sessões. Ela sentia saudades dele, mas nunca admitiria isso em voz alta.

"Hey, Bones!" – Ele disse alegremente. Seu sorriso charmoso com força total.

"Booth!" – Brennan o cumprimentou tão alegre quanto. Seu próprio sorriso era enorme.

"Jantar?" - Ele nem havia terminado de falar e ela já estava se levantando.

"Nós temos que comer, certo?"  
"Sempre temos que comer, Bones."

Ela pegou a bolsa, enquanto ele entrava na sala e pegava o casaco, ajudando-a a vesti-lo em seguida. Com um braço ao redor do ombro dela, os dois caminharam para fora do Jeffersonian e dali, como em um acordo silencioso, para o carro dele.

BB

"Você confia em mim, Bones?" - Booth perguntou olhando pela sua visão periférica para ela.  
"Você sabe que sim, Booth." – Ela respondeu franzindo o cenho. A pergunta era, no mínimo, fora de contexto.  
"Então não faça perguntas."

"O que? Por que?"  
Ele sorriu e tirou os olhos rapidamente da estrada para encará-la.  
"Não faça perguntas significa não faça _nenhuma _pergunta, Bones."

"Eu sei o que não faça perguntas significa, Booth." – Ela permaneceu olhando o rosto dele, sem conseguir descobrir o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Quando tudo que ele fez foi continuar sorrindo, ela suspirou e voltou a olhar pela janela do lado do passageiro. Ela odiava surpresas.

"Eu sei que você odeia surpresas, mas preciso que você continue comigo nessa, Bones."  
Ela também odiava quando ele lia a mente dela. Ou melhor, a expressão dela, porque, afinal, essa coisa de ler mentes não existia.

"Que seja, Booth." – Ela replicou sem tirar os olhos da estrada. Em algum ponto do trajeto, ela se perdeu em seus próprios pensamentos. Lembranças do dia com Parker trazendo seu humor de volta. Ela não percebeu que os dois estavam parando exatamente na garagem de Booth.

"Por que você simplesmente não me disse que íamos jantar na sua casa?" – O tom de sua voz era levemente irritado.

"Sem perguntas, Bones."

Booth permaneceu com seu sorriso no rosto e saiu do carro. Ele esperou que ela fizesse o mesmo e lado a lado os dois alcançaram a entrada do prédio.

"Feche os olhos." – Ele pediu assim que enfiou a chave na fechadura da porta.

"Não." – Ela disse automaticamente.

"Por favor, Bones."

Ele lançou-lhe seu olhar apelativo, mas o efeito não veio instantaneamente.

"Não, Booth. Isso é ridículo. Eu só quero comer e você me convidou para fazermos exatamente isso. Nesse cenário, onde fechar os olhos é lógico?"  
Booth passou as mãos pelo cabelo. Brennan podia realmente dificultar as coisas.  
"No meu cenário, naquele que você disse que ia confiar em mim, você precisa fechar os olhos antes de passar por essa porta." – Ele apontou para a porta detrás dele. Ela olhou para a porta e depois diretamente para Booth. Seus braços se cruzaram na frente do peito.

"Se você me fizer esbarrar em alguma coisa, eu vou chutá-lo." – Ela o informou séria e fechou os olhos. Booth sorriu ainda mais e abriu a porta, escancarando-a antes de voltar-se para ela e delicadamente pegar umas de suas mãos. Brennan sentiu a corrente elétrica que começou na sua coluna e terminou na ponta dos seus dedos dos pés ao perceber a mão quente e grande dele pegando a sua e guiando-a para dentro do apartamento. E a mão dele segurando a sua foi tudo que ela tinha consciência até ouvir a voz de Booth logo atrás dela.  
"Pode abrir os olhos, Bones."  
Ela o fez vagarosamente. Não receosa pelo que ia encontrar, mas receosa por como ela mesma reagiria ao que quer que fosse que ele tivesse planejado. Ao ver o garoto sorrindo para ela e em cima da cadeira, ela não pôde fazer nada que não fosse sorrir de volta, ainda que não entendesse o que estava acontecendo ali.

"Booones!" – Parker gritou assim que os olhos dos dois se encontraram. Ele esticou uma mão e pediu que ela se aproximasse. Quando ela estava perto o suficiente para esticar os braços e alcançá-lo, foi o momento em que ela viu a estrela dourada no peito dele, o número 1 no centro e o trabalho escrito que ela havia ajudado-o a fazer em cima da mesa atrás do garoto. – "Eu ganhei o primeiro lugar no trabalho dos dinossauros, Bones!" – Ele confirmou o que ela havia acabado de deduzir. Em um impulso, Brennan deu mais um passo e pegou o menino nos seus braços, apertando-o contra si.  
"Parabéns, Parker! Estou muito orgulhosa!"  
Booth observava a alguns metros de distância, seu sorriso era tão grande quanto o que seu filho tinha no rosto agora, ao desencostar a cabeça do ombro da parceira dele e seus olhos se encontrarem com os dela.

"Muito obrigado por ter me ajudado! Eu não conseguiria sem você, Bones!" – Ele passou novamente seus braços ao redor do pescoço dela.  
"Você é um garoto inteligente, Parker. Você fez a maior parte. Eu só dei uma ajudazinha extra." – Brennan virou-se para procurar Booth e o encontrou olhando-a encantado. Ele não conseguiu disfarçar quando os dois encararam-se.

"Meus amigos ficaram com raiva porque eu tive a ajuda da melhor antropóloga do mundo!" – Ele novamente afastou sua cabeça para sorrir para ela. – "E da mais bonita!" – As mãozinhas dele colocaram alguns fios de cabelo dela detrás da orelha. Brennan corou.

"Obrigada, Parker." – Sorrindo, ela deu um beijo na bochecha do menino e o colocou no chão.

"Eu tenho uma coisa para você!" – Ele correu em disparada até seu quarto sem deixar que ela falasse algo.

Booth aproximou-se sorrindo.

"Muito obrigado por tudo, Bones."

"Essa deve ser a quinta ou sexta vez que você me agradece. Não precisa, Booth. O prazer foi todo meu." – Ela inconscientemente deu alguns passos para aproximar-se mais dele.  
"Eu falo sério, Temperance. Essa alegria em Parker, esse sorriso enorme no rosto dele. O orgulho que ele está sentindo por ter ficado em primeiro lugar. Tudo. Eu devo a você."

"Você não me deve nada, Booth. Eu também falo sério. Ele é um garoto inteligente, fez a maior parte das coisas por conta própria. Eu apenas o ajudei com mais informações e ensinamentos. E novamente, foi um prazer. Eu realmente tive um ótimo dia."  
Booth não teve tempo de dizer mais nada. Parker já havia voltado e estava com as duas mãos atrás das costas. Sua expressão era tímida.  
"Bones..." – Ele aproximou-se dela devagar. Como se a cada passo sua coragem aumentasse. Brennan se abaixou para ficar no nível dele. – "Você quer ser a minha namorada?" – Ele trouxe as duas mãos para frente. Ele esticou a primeira que continha uma flor. Depois que Brennan a pegou, ele abriu a outra mão e mostrou o anel de plástico para ela. Parker esperou enquanto ela claramente assimilava o que acabava de acontecer ali. Booth olhou para o filho sem entender o que ele estava fazendo, mas secretamente desejando ter a mesma coragem dele e fazer aquela mesma pergunta para aquela mesma pessoa.

"Claro que eu quero, Parker." – Brennan sorriu para o garoto e esticou a mão para que ele colocasse o anel no dedo que ele quisesse. Booth agora olhava para ela. Surpreso e, se ele quisesse realmente admitir, enciumado com a resposta que ela acabara de dar.

"Papai! Bones é minha namorada!" – Parker gritou para o pai tirando-o dos seus próprios pensamentos. - "Mas ela pode ser sua namorada também, se você quiser."

Agora confuso e sem graça, Booth olhou para o filho e fez o seu melhor para sorrir.

"É um belo anel, Parker. Obrigada." – Brennan bagunçou os cabelos dele.

"Que bom que você gostou, Bones." – Ele tirou os olhos do pai e voltou-se para ela. – "Eu vou guardar meu trabalho no quarto e depois podemos comer. Não é, papai? Eu estou morrendo de fome!" – Ele dramaticamente colocou uma mão sobre a barriga. Booth apenas concordou com a cabeça e observou quando o menino saiu novamente da sala.

"Você está bem?" – Brennan perguntou dando alguns passos na direção dele.  
"O que?" – Ele assustou-se com a proximidade dela. – "Eu estou ótimo. Por que não estaria?"

"Não sei. Depois que,"  
"Por que você aceitou o pedido dele?"

"Isso é uma fase, Booth. Crianças têm tendências a buscar um ou mais adultos e chamá-los de herói. Por algum motivo eu sou a heroína do seu filho, e bem, ele me pediu pra namorar com ele, eu aceitei. Não é como se você tivesse me pedido em namoro." – Ela levantou o anel na altura dos olhos e sorriu para Booth. – "Seu filho é um romântico. De quem será que ele puxou isso?"

Ele novamente não teve tempo de responder, já que Parker havia escolhido aquele exato momento para retornar a sala.

"Eu estou pronto." – Ele disse colocando o casaco.  
"Eu não tive tempo para preparar nada pra você, Bones. Se importa se sairmos e comermos em algum restaurante?"  
"Claro que não, Booth."

"Oba! Então vamos!" - Parker disse animadamente já caminhando para a porta. Booth e Brennan sorriram um para o outro e seguiram Parker até as escadas da saída do edifício. O menino ia alegre na frente, cantarolando alguma música que os adultos não conseguiam identificar. Ele desceu as escadas pulando, seus pequenos braços mexendo-se alegremente ao seu redor.

"Você vai ser minha namorada também, Bones?"

"Você vai me dá um anel e uma flor também, Booth?"  
Apesar dos sorrisos em seus lábios, não havia hesitação em seus olhos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Cinco.**

"_Bones, me salve! Eu não agüento mais essas reuniões. Não quero ouvir a voz de Cullen pelos próximo dez anos. Ache um caso e me tire daqui. Assassine alguém e assim investigaremos juntos de novo. Qualquer coisa! Droga, eles já estão voltando. Onde 3 minutos é uma pausa? Espero que esteja se divertindo com seus ossos. O jantar está de pé? Parker está ansioso para vê-la de novo. Até mais tarde, se eu sobreviver. Ah, e Bones, você não respondeu minha pergunta de duas noites atrás. Booth."_

Brennan sorriu e começou a digitar sua resposta, mas Angela limpando a garganta a fez retirar os olhos da tela do celular para encarar a amiga.

"É só você receber uma mensagem do seu super gostoso agente do FBI que sua melhor amiga é esquecida?" – Angela tinha um falso tom acusatório.

"Primeiro, eu não esqueci que você estava aí. E segundo, quem disse que a mensagem é de Booth?"

"Ah, querida, esse seu sorriso só é para uma pessoa." – Angela rebateu rapidamente.  
"Isso não é verdade, Angie. Eu também sorrio para você."

"Eu falei _esse _seu sorriso, Brenn." – A artista sorria para ela. Brennan não falou nada, apenas balançou a cabeça e voltou sua atenção para o celular.

"_Eu espero que você esteja brincando sobre eu matar alguém. É, provavelmente você está. O jantar está de pé. E eu tenho uma surpresa para você. Vejo você mais tarde. Ah e Booth, você também não respondeu minha pergunta de duas noites atrás. Bones."  
_

_Um momento. Bones? Desde quando você assina como 'Bones', Temperance Brennan? _

"Por que esse olhar de dúvida, Brenn? Por acaso Booth perguntou se você quer fazer sexo selvagem com ele hoje à noite?"

"O que?" – Brennan novamente levantou os olhos para a amiga. – "Não, Angie!" – Ela apertou o botão de enviar sem obter resposta a sua pergunta pessoal antes que Angela tirasse o celular de suas mãos. – "Ele queria saber se nosso jantar está de pé. Só isso."

"Jantar como em encontro?"  
Brennan sorriu.  
"Não. Jantar como em eu, ele e Parker em Sid."

"Então é jantar como em jantar em família." - Hoje, Angela estava obstinada a ter a última palavra.

"Nós não somos uma família, Angie."  
"Ainda." – Foi tudo que Angela disse antes de levantar-se e sair do escritório da amiga.

BB

Booth olhou para o relógio em seu pulso: _19:15._ Suas mãos apertaram no volante quando ele confirmou que estava 15 minutos atrasado. Rebecca provavelmente já havia deixado Parker em Sid e Brennan deveria estar com ele no momento. Bom, pelo menos ela estava com ele. O tráfego no cinturão podia ser realmente caótico e naquela noite, Booth havia constatado isso definitivamente. Ele considerou incontáveis vezes ligar a sirene do seu carro, mas uma voz que estranhamente era igual à de Brennan insistia em lembrá-lo que tal atitude era inapropriada. Suspirando frustrado, ele concentrou-se em chegar ao restaurante o mais rápido que a situação permitisse. E ele conseguiu em mais 15 minutos, contabilizando 30 minutos de atraso.

Parando o carro na primeira vaga que ele encontrou a alguns metros da entrada, Booth desceu e andando rápido, chegou à porta do restaurante, abrindo-a em seguida para parar os seus passos. Três mesas à frente, ele avistou Brennan, Parker e... Sully. Os três riam e Brennan tinha Parker no seu colo, desenhando algo em uma agenda que ele identificou sendo a dela. Em frente a eles, Sully tinha suas costas viradas para Booth, mas pelo movimento dos seus ombros, era como Booth tinha certeza que ele estava rindo. Ao lado do braço esquerdo de Brennan, ele percebeu um buquê de flores vermelhas e uma caixa de chocolate. Então aquela era a surpresa que ela havia mencionado mais cedo. Uma surpresa e tanta. Quando seus olhos voltaram para Brennan, ela já o encarava de volta, um enorme sorriso nos seus lábios que logo sumiu ao ver o semblante irritado de Booth que agora se aproximava.

"Sully. Bones." – Ele cumprimentou os dois friamente. – "Hey, Parks, acredito que devemos ir para casa. Não queremos atrapalhar o casal."

Booth pegou o braço do menino.  
"Não, papai! Eu quero ficar aqui com Bones!" – O menino tentou soltar seu braço do aperto firme do pai. Sem sucesso.  
"Booth..." – Brennan tentou conseguir a atenção do seu parceiro, também sem sucesso. Ele nem olhava para o seu rosto.  
"Vamos, Parker. Agora." – Ele puxou o braço do menino delicadamente, mas Brennan apertou seu próprio abraço no menino para impedi-lo de sair do seu colo.  
"Booth,"

"Brennan, você poderia, por favor, soltar o _meu _filho?" – Ela recebeu as palavras como receberia um tapa no rosto. E doeu. – "Eu agradeço." – Booth falou quando Parker finalmente estava no chão.  
"Papai! Não!" – Parker ainda tentou uma última vez voltar para onde estava anteriormente.  
"Parker, me obedeça. Nós estamos indo para casa."  
Brennan observava estática os dois se afastarem. Ela também viu quando Booth passou pela ponta do balcão e arrastou com ele os narcisos e as margaridas que ele havia trazido. E foi quando ela percebeu que havia estragado tudo.

BB

12 vezes. Ela tentou falar com ele 12 vezes sem obter nenhum tipo de retorno. A casa dele estava escura, então ela concluiu que ou ele estava se escondendo literalmente no escuro ou ele havia ido para outro lugar. No FBI, ninguém o tinha visto desde do fim da última sessão da reunião. Não querendo ir para casa e passar a noite sozinha, ela decidiu ir ao Jeffersonian. Seu escritório era sempre seu refúgio favorito.

_Mentira, Brennan. Os braços dele são sempre seu refúgio favorito._

Ela afastou aqueles pensamentos, eles certamente não a ajudariam. Respirando fundo para controlar sua raiva e vontade de chorar, ela ligou o computador. Mas rapidamente descobriu que trabalhar em seu livro ou em qualquer outra coisa estava fora de cogitação. Mais 5 vezes. Ela tentou mais 5 vezes falar com ele antes de cair no sono em seu sofá.

BB

Sully. Sully. Sully. Sully. O nome não parava de voltar a sua mente. Ele não sabia como havia conseguido dormir, mas ao acordar, nada mudou: Sully. Booth levantou-se da cama irritado, sem sono e se sentindo idiota. Ele odiava se sentir idiota. Mas ele havia sido. Acreditando que ela diria sim a sua pergunta de três noites atrás. Acreditando que a surpresa que ela tinha para ele era de fato para _ele._ Estupidamente acreditando que ele, ela e Parker poderiam ser um dia uma família.

_Oh, Booth. Como você foi idiota! _

Ele retirou suas roupas do dia do guarda-roupa e as atirou na cama.

_Que nenhum assassinato seja cometido hoje, Deus. _

BB

Booth. Booth. Booth. Booth. O nome dele não parava de voltar a sua mente. Ela não sabia como havia conseguido dormir, mas ao acordar, nada mudou: Booth. Brennan levantou-se do seu sofá irritada, sem sono e se sentindo idiota. Ela odiava se sentir idiota. Mas ela havia sido. Ao sentir o seu celular ainda apertado em sua mão, ela rapidamente olhou para ele na esperança de ter uma ligação perdida dele, mas nada. Nenhuma resposta. Brennan considerou suas opções por um momento, decidindo que daria tempo para ele vir até ela e assim os dois poderiam conversar. Ela explicaria tudo e ele entenderia, como ele sempre entendia. E se ele não aparecesse? Se ela fosse designada a outro agente? O que ela faria? O que ele faria? Por que ele havia reagido daquela forma? Ela mesma estava reagindo exageradamente? Ou só na mesma intensidade dele?

_Pare, Brennan!_  
"Brenn? Você está aí?" – A voz de Angela a assustou.

"Hey, Angie." – Brennan levantou-se do seu sofá e arrumou os cabelos.  
"Você passou a noite aqui?" – Nenhuma resposta. – "Você não ia jantar com os garotos Booth?" – Nenhuma resposta. – "Querida? Você está bem?" – Brennan passou por ela e sentou-se na sua cadeira.

"Eu estou bem, Angie. Só preciso de um tempo para pensar."

"Você não vai me contar o que aconteceu, vai?"  
Brennan balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Não agora."  
"Quando quiser conversar, estarei na minha sala."

Angela saiu e deixou Brennan novamente sozinha. E assim ela ficou pelas 3 horas seguintes, quando uma batida na sua porta a tirou dos seus pensamentos.

"Dra. Brennan?" – Um policial estava parado a porta dela.

"Sim?" – Ela olhou para o menino ao lado dele.

"Esse garotinho me abordou na rua e disse estar perdido. Ele também disse que sua mãe trabalhava no Jeffersonian e se chamava Temperance Brennan."  
"Hey, Parker." – Brennan foi até o menino, confusa pela situação, mas admirada pelo que ele havia feito. Booth havia contado como o filho havia feito a mesma coisa no Natal, dizendo que seu pai trabalhava para o FBI e conseguindo encontrar-se com ele.  
"Mamãe!" – Ele deu um passo à frente soltando a mão do policial e piscando um olho para Brennan antes de abraçar-se às pernas dela.

"Obrigada, policial. Eu tomarei conta dele daqui por diante."

O policial confirmou com a cabeça e partiu em silêncio.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Parker?" – Ela o levou até o sofá e sentou-se ao lado dele. – "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Papai não quis falar comigo sobre o que aconteceu ontem de noite, ele só continuava repetindo o nome do seu amigo, aquele que estava com a gente até antes do papai chegar. Por que ele está assim, Bones?"

Ela suspirou e pegou uma das mãos dele nas suas.  
"Seu pai acha que o meu amigo é, na verdade, o meu novo namorado."

"Mas eu sou seu novo namorado! E papai sabe disso!"  
Como ela ia explicar a situação toda a uma criança?  
"Eu e Sully já namoramos uma vez, Parker. E depois Sully foi embora. Agora ele está de volta e seu pai acha que nós voltamos a ter nossa relação de antes. O que não é verdade, mas ele não deixou que eu me explicasse, nem atendeu minhas ligações." – Ela desviou os olhos do menino e os dois ficaram em silêncio.  
"A escola vai logo descobrir que eu fugi, Bones. E então papai vai ser avisado e vai rapidamente saber que eu estou aqui. Daí vocês dois vão poder finalmente conversar, certo?" – Ele apertou a mão dela e sorriu. Ela forçou-se a sorrir de volta.  
"Certo, Parker."

Brennan ia tentar ligar para ele mais uma vez, agora com a desculpa que Parker estava ali em sua cabeça, mas ao botar a mão no telefone, outra pessoa entrou pela sala.

"Brennan!" – A voz masculina e forte dele a fez soltar o telefone instantaneamente. – "Você agora vai seqüestrar o meu filho?!"

Parker também se assustou e levantou-se do sofá para ficar no meio de Booth e Brennan.  
"Papai, ela não,"  
"Silêncio, Parker." – O menino se calou. – "O que diabos você quer de nós dois, Brennan?"

"Não me chame de Brennan!" – Ela estourou.

"Nós estamos saindo." – Ele pegou Parker pela mão.  
"Eu não vou dessa vez, papai! Não enquanto você não conversar com Bones!" – O menino usou de toda sua força para ficar no lugar e se soltar do seu pai.

"Parker,"

"Booth! Pare!" – Brennan puxou Parker para si e se abaixou para falar com ele. – "Você lembra onde é a sala de Angela?" – Ele confirmou com a cabeça. – "Você pode ficar brincando com ela até eu e seu pai terminarmos de conversar?" – Ele novamente confirmou com a cabeça, deu um beijo no rosto dela e saiu.

"Você não tem o direito de mandar no meu filho, Brennan."

Os dois encararam-se em silêncio por minutos que pareciam horas. Ela queria bater nele, gritar com ele, beijar ele. No fim, ela deu um passo para frente e decidiu-se pela última opção.

* * *

**Don't jump to conclusions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A:** Muito obrigada pelas reviews. Elas significam muito. O capítulo vai como uma comemoração pela volta de Bones. E QUE volta. Geez...

* * *

**Capítulo Seis.**

"_Tempe!" – A voz atrás dela a assustou antes mesmo de ela reconhecer de quem era. Ao virar-se no banco do balcão e encontrá-lo, sua respiração parou e ela apenas o encarou de volta. – "Não lembra mais de mim?" – Ele brincou, esperando que ela reagisse ao reaparecimento dele.  
"Sully." – Foram as primeiras palavras dela depois do choque. _

_Ele deu um passo à frente e a abraçou. Brennan retornou o abraço desajeitadamente._

"_Como você sabia que eu estava aqui?" _

"_Eu não sabia. O guarda da entrada do Jeffersonian me disse que você tinha acabado de sair. Sua casa estava escura. Tentei no Dinner, nada. Depois vim até aqui."_

_Ela apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Ela não queria reencontrar Sully. Não queria lembrar de como ele a havia deixado e nem do real motivo dela ter ficado. _

"_Você está bem, Tempe?" – Sully sentou-se no banco ao lado dela, olhando-a preocupado. Ela parecia... distante._

"_Estou. Só não esperava... rever você." – Brennan decidiu encará-lo e mostrar a ele como ela estava bem sem ele. Muito bem._

"_Onde está Booth?" – Ele perguntou fingindo casualidade. _

"_A caminho." – Brennan replicou e sorriu propositalmente a menção do nome do parceiro.  
"Você não está nem um pouco curiosa para saber por que eu voltei, quanto tempo vou ficar e como eu estou?" – Sully sorriu e pegou no braço dela gesticulando em seguida para uma mesa vazia. Era mais fácil conversar frente a frente.  
"Na verdade, no momento eu estou mais preocupada com o motivo do atraso de Booth. Ele nunca se atrasa." – Ela olhou para o relógio. 10 minutos atrasado e nenhuma ligação. Ainda. Quando ela levantou os olhos novamente para Sully, ela viu o flash de dor que passou nos olhos dele e se sentiu culpada, mesmo talvez não devendo se sentir.  
"Mas você pode começar a responder aquelas perguntas enquanto ele não chega." – Ela sorriu, tentando ser educada. Ele sorriu de volta, mais animado por ter a atenção dela para ele._

"_Eu estava com saudades de D.C. e com saudades de você, Temperance."_

"_Você nem sequer me ligou depois que foi embora, Sully. Como você pode sentir saudades agora?" _

"_Você sabe que eu sinto, Tempe."  
"Não, eu não sei."_

_Ele não teve tempo de se defender, já que um garoto que ele desconhecia entrou gritando pelo local.  
"Booooooones!" – Ele foi diretamente para os braços dela que já estavam abertos para recebê-lo. Rebecca acenou para Brennan e partiu. – "Senti saudades." – Ele disse timidamente ao olhar nos olhos dela. Ela sorriu e deu um doce beijo na bochecha dele, colocando-o em seguida em seu colo._

"_Também senti saudades, Parker."_

_Sully olhava a cena sem acreditar no que via. Até onde ele sabia, ela detestava crianças e nem sonhava em tê-las. Agora, ela tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto e um garoto tão sorridente quanto no seu colo.  
"Sully, esse é o filho de Booth. Parker." – Ela olhou para o garoto. – "Parker, esse é um amigo meu e do seu pai. Sully."_

_Parker acenou para o outro. Sully repetiu o gesto ainda olhando sem entender o que estava acontecendo.  
"Papai já chegou?" – O menino voltou sua atenção para ela._

"_Ainda não, Parker. Ele não falou nada com você?"  
"Não."  
"Okay, vamos descobrir porque seu pai ainda não está aqui." – Brennan retirou o telefone da bolsa e rapidamente discou o número do parceiro. Ele atendeu no segundo toque e explicou que estava preso no cinturão mais que rapidamente chegaria. A ligação foi tão rápida que Brennan nem teve tempo de informá-lo que o filho dele já estava ali. _

"_Seu pai está preso no trânsito."  
Parker apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente._

"_Você quer desenhar na minha agenda enquanto ele não chega?" _

"_Posso desenhar algo para você?"  
"Você sabe que seu pai pode ser bem ciumento." – Ela disse em um tom brincalhão, mas olhando seriamente para Sully. Parker apenas riu e esperou até que Brennan colocou o que ele precisava na mesa. Ela voltou sua atenção para Sully, pedindo que ele continuasse a responder as outras perguntas que ele mesmo havia feito. Ele contou sobre o que havia feito esse tempo todo, provocando algumas risadas tanto em Brennan quanto em Parker que mesmo desenhando, escutava partes da conversa. Foi na hora em que Brennan falava algo divertido que ela e Booth haviam feito recentemente, com um brilho nos seus olhos e um sorriso nos seus lábios, que Booth entrou e os encontrou reunidos._

As mãos dele voaram para os braços dela, impedindo-a de aproximar-se mais dele. Se ele havia entendido bem, ela estava tentando beijá-lo.  
"O que diabos você está fazendo, Brennan?" – Ela o olhou diretamente nos olhos, a raiva querendo emergir. As mãos dele ainda segurando-a no lugar.  
"Eu estou _tentando_ responder sua pergunta de três noites atrás."  
"Desde quando aquela pergunta ainda é válida quando você tem Sully de volta?"

Ela o olhou exasperada, soltando-se dele e recuando.  
"Sully não significa mais nada para mim!" – Ela gritou, sem agüentar a frustração que crescia dentro dela a cada palavra dele.

"Não parecia ontem à noite!" – Ele gritou de volta.

"Você não sabe o que aconteceu ontem à noite!"

"Eu não sou cego, Brennan!"

"Pare de me chamar de Brennan!"

"Que seja, Temperance!"  
_Pare de me chamar de Temperance! Me chame de Bones._

"Escute, Booth," – Ela recomeçou, respirando fundo e tentando manter a calma.

"Eu não sabia que Sully estava na cidade, muito menos que iria me procurar. Ele era a última pessoa que eu queria ver ontem à noite."  
Ele a olhou sem acreditar.  
"Vocês estavam rindo e totalmente descontraídos quando eu cheguei. Eu vi as rosas vermelhas e a caixa de chocolate, Temperance. Eu vi o brilho nos seus olhos!"

"Eu estava falando sobre você naquela hora! Meus olhos brilhavam e eu sorria por causa de você, Booth!"

_Ótima forma de gritar seus sentimentos, Temperance._

Booth a olhou surpreso e sem saber o que falar.

"Você entendeu tudo errado, Booth." – Ela continuou mais calma. – "E as flores e a caixa de chocolate, Sully os jogou ali e não teve tempo de me entregar. Então, nada daquilo era meu. E eu não aceitaria, só para você saber."

Ela observou-o estudando-a e notou quando os ombros dele relaxaram, as mãos antes fechadas em punhos abriram-se e a expressão dele suavizou.

"Eu sinto muito ter reagido daquela maneira, Bones."  
_Bones! Bom sinal._

"Está tudo bem, Booth."  
"Não! Droga, Bones. Não está tudo bem. Eu não tinha o direito de... quer dizer, nós não..." – Ele lutava com as palavras. – "Mesmo que você e ele tivessem decidido voltar a... você sabe... Eu não tinha nada a ver. Nem você, nem Parker deveriam ter me escutado daquela forma. Eu sinto muito."  
Ela aproximou-se dele e levantou o rosto dele para forçá-lo a encará-la.

"Por que você reagiu daquela forma então, Booth?"

Ele respirou fundo, decidido a não tropeçar nas palavras que diria em seguida.

"Porque você disse que tinha uma surpresa para mim e eu encontro Sully, ali, sentado na sua frente. Ele seria de longe a pior surpresa. Não que eu não goste dele, mas eu ainda não engulo o fato de ele ter abandonado você anos atrás." – Ele pausou e levantou uma mão para acariciar um lado do rosto dela. – "Além do mais, eu achava que estávamos progredindo na nossa relação, você sabe, apagando aquela maldita linha que eu desenhei. E vê-lo ali, pior, ver você olhando para ele daquela forma, com aquele sorriso. E Parker, rindo junto com vocês. Isso vai soar totalmente irracional para você, mas eu me senti traído. Era para ser eu ali e nós três juntos. Você, Sully e uma criança... essa imagem me assustou."

Ela sorriu, feliz por ter entendido a reação dele. Ela sentia o dedão dele mexendo-se na sua bochecha e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, os últimos acontecimentos encaixando-se rapidamente na sua mente. Ela reabriu os olhos e encontrou os dele passeando pelo seu rosto, um sorriso calmo nos lábios dele. O braço desocupado dele foi para detrás das costas dela e a puxou para ele, colando o corpo dela no seu. Brennan passou seus próprios braços pela nuca dele.  
"Parker disse que era meu filho." – Ela disse no ouvido dele enquanto os dois se abraçavam. Booth afastou-se para encará-la.  
"Ele fez o que?" – Ele perguntou surpreso mais com um sorriso no rosto. Ela sorriu timidamente.

"Foi assim que ele chegou aqui. Ele disse ao policial na rua que a mãe dele se chamava Temperance Brennan e trabalhava no Jeffersonian. Acredito que ele disse que o pai dele trabalhava para o FBI, porque o policial não me fez mais nenhuma pergunta ao confirmar que eu o reconhecia."

"Esse é meu garoto." – Booth disse orgulhoso, seu sorriso crescendo com a idéia do menino ser filho _deles._ Ele forçou-se a olhar para Brennan antes que sua mente fosse longe demais.  
"Eu vi as flores com você ontem, Booth." – Brennan disse cautelosa. – "Você ia responder a minha pergunta?"

Ele sorriu.  
"Eu respondo a sua pergunta se você me disser primeiro qual era a surpresa que você tinha para mim. Além, é claro, do seu ex." – Ele acrescentou brincando. Ela deu um leve tapa no braço dele e se soltou deles, indo em seguida até a sua bolsa e retirando dois envelopes de dentro.

"Era isso. Um para você e o outro para Parker." – Ela esticou o braço para que ele pegasse o que ela o oferecia. Curioso, Booth rapidamente abriu um dos envelopes e após ler o conteúdo do que tinha dentro, olhou-a maravilhado.

"Bones! Uma exposição sobre dinossauros em Nova York? Parker vai amar isso!"

Ela sorriu ao vê-lo reagindo como o próprio Parker reagiria. As duas entradas para o evento seguramente na mão dele.

"Não é só uma exposição, Booth. Será a melhor e maior exposição sobre o assunto já feita."  
"Sério?"  
"Humrum."  
"E quanto a você?"  
"A minha entrada está na minha bolsa. Mas, Booth, eu pensei que talvez devêssemos ir separados."  
"O que? Por que?" – Ele perguntou totalmente confuso.  
"Esse é para ser um momento seu e de Parker. Eu sei quão pouco você fica com ele e eu não gostaria de me intrometer."

Ele colocou as entradas na mesa em frente ao sofá e se aproximou novamente dela.  
"Você sabe que não vai intrometer em nada, Bones. Parker adora você. E afinal, quem vai poder responder as milhares de perguntas que ele fará se não for você?"

"Você tem certeza?"  
"Absoluta, Bones. Certeza absoluta."

Ela sorriu satisfeita e os dois ficaram em silêncio.

"Eu acho que devo desculpas a Sully também."

Booth a olhou intrigado e esperou que ela continuasse.

"Minutos depois que você saiu, eu saí correndo atrás de você sem me despedir dele. Eu apenas o deixei ali."

_Como ele deixou você, Bones._

"Você pode se desculpar com ele depois de responder a minha pergunta?"  
Booth a lançou um sorriso charmoso.

"Você não respondeu a minha, Booth."

"Você viu as flores, Bones. Elas são a minha resposta."  
Brennan mordeu os lábios e concordou com a cabeça. Sem dizer mais uma palavra, ela deu o último passo que precisava para alcançá-lo e os lábios deles se encontraram. Booth automaticamente a prendeu ainda mais forte contra o próprio corpo. Ela sentiu quando ele abriu a boca e usou suas duas mãos em cada lado do rosto dele para aprofundar o beijo, a língua dela rapidamente encontrando a dele, brincando com a dele. Brennan afastou-se sorrindo.

"O meu beijo é a minha resposta."


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo Sete.**

"Não me chame assim, Booth!" – Brennan andava de um lado para o outro do seu escritório.

"Suas 5 palavras favoritas." – Ele sorriu e a pegou pelo pulso quando ela passou ao seu lado. – "Bones, se acalme, ok?"

"Eu não consigo achar o que estou procurando. E está quase na hora." - Ele soltou o braço dela.

"Se você me dissesse o que é, talvez eu pudesse ajudar a minha namorada."  
Brennan o lançou um olhar congelante.

"Eu já disse para não me chamar assim."  
Booth suspirou derrotado.

"Certo. Eu esperei três meses para perguntar isso, mas você se importaria de me explicar por que se opõe tanto ao termo?"

Brennan parou de andar e virou-se para encará-lo.  
"Porque eu, uh... eu acho um termo juvenil demais." – Booth franziu o cenho, mas esperou que ela continuasse. – "E nós... nós somos mais do que isso."  
Ele percebeu quando as bochechas dela rosaram e se aproximou dela para em seguida pegá-la em seus braços.

"Somos, Bones?" – Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente. – "Você sabe o que isso significa?" – Ele sorria.

"Acredito que não."

Booth apertou seus braços ao redor dela.  
"Mais que namorados significa noivos, ou se você preferir, marido e mulher."  
Os olhos de Brennan abriram em surpresa e ela automaticamente tentou se libertar dele. Booth abriu um largo sorriso com a reação dela, mas não a soltou.  
"Eu estou brincando, Bones."

O tom sério da voz dele a convenceu.

"O que eu quis dizer é que,"  
"Eu entendi, Temperance. O que nós temos é..."  
"Indefinível."

Ele sorriu docemente para ela e a deu um rápido selinho.  
"Então essa palavra é válida para nossa relação, Bones?" – Ele a provocou sorrindo. Brennan deu um tapa no tórax dele e se soltou, voltando sua busca pela local.

"Droga! Onde eu botei isso?"

Ela continuou olhando por todas as gavetas e prateleiras, até Booth novamente a interromper.

"Você está nervosa."

"Óbvio que eu estou nervosa, Booth!"

Brennan dirigiu-se ao seu sofá e se jogou lá, sua cabeça foi para suas mãos e ela suspirou frustrada. Booth ajoelhou-se na frente dela e pegou sua face com as duas mãos.

"Bones, você não precisa ficar nervosa. Vai dá tudo certo."  
"Não se eu não conseguir encontrar o que estou procurando."

"Esse é o único motivo do seu nervosismo?"

Ela sabia que não conseguiria mentir olhando-o daquela forma, diretamente nos olhos dele.  
"Não. Eu estou nervosa quanto ao evento todo."  
"Qual é, Bones. Essa não é a primeira vez que você tem uma festa de lançamento do seu livro." – Ele tentou descontraí-la.  
"Eu sei, Booth. Mas dessa vez é diferente. Eu tive que ser bastante persuasiva com meu produtor até ele aceitar em fechar a festa pra convidados a minha escolha e ainda mais, para ser aqui no Jeffersonian. Todos estão aqui."

"Eu espero que você não tenha sido tão persuasiva quanto é quando quer as coisas de mim, pela noite, você sabe..."  
Ela sorriu e novamente deu um tapa no tórax dele.

"Nós vamos nos atrasar." – Ela olhou para o relógio e percebeu que eles tinham menos de 10 minutos para subir até o local da festa.

"Então me diga o que você está procurando e eu talvez possa ajudar."  
"Não. Você pode ir na frente, assim evitamos perguntas sobre o que estávamos fazendo."  
Mesmo há 3 meses juntos, apenas Parker sabia da mudança na relação dos dois.

"Por favor, Bones. Mesmo antes de sermos mais do que apenas parceiros, nós vivíamos juntos."

Ela pensou sobre aquilo uns segundos e teve que concordar.

"Mesmo assim não posso dizer o que estou procurando."

Brennan levantou do sofá e voltou a sua mesa. Era a última vez que ela rodaria pelo escritório e tentaria achar o objeto do seu desejo. Booth sentou-se no lugar em que ela estava momentos antes e observou-a. Ele não cansava de olhá-la. Quando ela acordava, especialmente nua, nos seus braços. Quando ela observava tão atentamente os ossos que esquecia do mundo ao seu redor. Enquanto ela tomava banho. Enquanto ela brincava com Parker. Agora, ele a observava enquanto ela andava de um lado pro outro. O vestido azul simples, mas colado a cada parte do corpo dela, o deixava maluco. Ele respirou fundo, mas seus olhos continuavam a explorá-la. Os braços expostos, as longas pernas totalmente à vista. Talvez ele não devesse deixá-la usar essas roupas em público. Ele imaginou o que ela faria se ele expressasse essa opinião.  
"Achei!" – Ela foi tão rápida em jogar o que quer que fosse na bolsa que ele não identificou o objeto. – "Vamos?"

Booth levantou-se do sofá e caminhou até ela.  
"Sabe, Bones," – Ele novamente a prendeu em seus braços, colando-a seguida na porta de vidro. – "Você está perfeita nesse vestido." – Os olhos dele foram diretamente para o decote do vestido, suas mãos implorando para que ele também as usasse. Ele colou-se a ela e a sentiu responder com seu próprio corpo. As mãos dela seguraram o paletó dele mais fortemente. – "Mesmo assim, eu vou amar tirá-lo de você."

Tão rápido como começou, ele afastou-se e lançou-lhe um sorriso charmoso. Brennan levou um pouco de tempo para se recuperar, mas quando o fez, olhou-o com falsa reprovação.

"Alguém podia ter nos visto, Booth."

Ele abriu a porta e indicou o caminho.

"É, é, Bones. Eu amo você também."

Mesmo com o tom de brincadeira, ela viu a verdade nos olhos dele. Era a quarta vez que ele dizia aquilo e era a quarta vez que ela não conseguia responder apropriadamente.

BB

Temperance Brennan era uma mulher que não tinha medo de muitas coisas, mas ela sentiu seu estômago revirar um pouco ao subir no palco e olhar para o salão do Jeffersonian. Os rostos conhecidos lhe davam sorrisos tão sinceros que ela não conteve o próprio sorriso, seus lábios se abrindo para dizer-lhes sem palavras o quanto ela estava grata pela presença de cada um. Um telão preto atrás dela esperava os controles para ser ligado. O microfone bem em frente a ela insistia em fazer sua mente apressá-la a dizer o que ela estava decidida a dizer. Brennan limpou sua garganta, deu um passo à frente e inclinou-se para começar seu discurso.

"Boa noite a todos." – Todos a cumprimentaram de volta. Ela viu quando Parker pulou alegremente na sua cadeira e teve que suprimir um sorriso.  
"Meu produtor não entendeu exatamente o motivo da minha insistência em fazer desse lançamento uma festa privada para meus amigos." – Robert Regan, o produtor, sorriu e balançou os ombros. – "Eu espero que ele entenda meus motivos ao final do dia." – Robert concordou com a cabeça. – "Nenhum de vocês sabia que eu havia terminado meu livro, nem mesmo meu parceiro Seeley Booth." – Booth torceu o lábio e em seguida sorriu. Dessa vez, Brennan não segurou seu sorriso. Após se encararem em silêncio, ela continuou.

"O real motivo para o sigilo e para estarmos todos aqui é esse."  
Ela pegou um controle, apertou um botão e o telão acendeu-se. As reações foram diversas, mas Brennan ouviu claramente o grito dado por Angela. Seus olhos, no entanto, estavam totalmente focados em Booth e Parker. Eles riam à medida que liam as palavras escritas por ela:  
_"Este livro é dedicado ao meu parceiro e namorado Seeley Booth e ao seu maravilhoso filho Parker Booth."_

Os olhos castanhos de Booth conectaram-se aos dela assim que ele terminou de ler a dedicatória. Ela percebeu confusão e agradecimento neles.  
"Booth, Parker, vocês poderiam vir aqui, por favor?"

Parker imediatamente levantou-se do seu lugar e correu na direção das escadas que levavam ao palco. Booth levantou-se logo depois do filho e caminhou lentamente, as palavras registrando-se na sua mente. Radiante e com mais um grito de Angela como música de fundo, Brennan abaixou-se para receber Parker em seus braços. O menino agarrou-se a ela fortemente.

"Você dedicou seu livro a mim, Bones! E ao papai."

"Sim, Parker. Eu dediquei." – Ele afastou seu rosto do ouvido dela para encará-la.

"Por que você é nossa namorada, certo?" – Brennan sorriu e tirou um cacho de cabelo da testa dele.

"Não exatamente, Parker. Vocês são mais do que isso pra mim. Eu dediquei o livro por vocês serem especiais na minha vida."  
"Você também é muito especial pra mim, Bones!" – Ele novamente passou seus braços pelo pescoço dela e segurou-se firme assim. Booth já estava de frente para ela, observando a interação dos dois. Seus olhos se encontraram com os dela, enquanto Parker permanecia abraçando-a. Eles sorriram ao mesmo tempo e Booth deu um passo à frente. Para a surpresa de Brennan, ele não retirou Parker do seu colo, mas abraçou-se aos dois. Eles ouviram vários 'awwwn' e 'oooh' da platéia que os observava, mas Angela novamente se destacara na multidão. Envergonhados, eles se separaram, Parker foi recolocado no chão e afastou-se dos dois adultos. Booth puxou-a para um abraço individual, mas agora ele foi pego de surpresa. Brennan levou suas mãos ao rosto dele e puxou-o para um beijo. Eles rapidamente se separaram, Booth agora a puxando para o abraço de antes.

"Eu achei que você não gostasse do termo 'namorado', Bones." – Ele a provocou sussurrando em seu ouvido.

"O que você esperava que eu botasse ali?"  
"Não sei. É você que tem idéias maravilhosas, Temperance." – Ela involuntariamente tremeu ao ouvir o nome dela. – "Como essa festa." – Ele soltou-a e de mãos dadas, os dois olharam para as outras pessoas.

Cam sorria para eles e levantou o polegar em um sinal positivo quando percebeu o casal olhando diretamente para ela. Zack tinha uma expressão totalmente confusa no rosto. Hodgins estava rindo da sua noiva, mas ao voltar a olhar para Booth e Brennan, juntou as duas mãos em um aplauso silencioso. Angela tinha algumas lágrimas descendo pelo seu rosto. Ela estava prestes a correr até eles, mas mudou de idéia quando Brennan, agora com Booth de um lado e Parker do outro, voltou a falar.

"Eu sei que devia ter contado para alguns de vocês sobre a mudança no meu relacionamento com Booth de outra forma. Mas, nós dois havíamos concordado em não contar a ninguém até a hora certa. Na verdade, até a minha hora. Ele sempre esteve preparado." – Booth apertou a mão dela. – "Eu decidi que hoje era o dia. Que esse livro era o meio. E que a festa de lançamento tinha que ser para as pessoas mais próximas. Especialmente para o esquadrão squint. Obrigada a presença de todos e aproveitem a festa."

Angela estava em cima do palco mais rápido do que Brennan achou possível um ser humano se mover.

"Temperance Brennan," – Ela parou na frente da melhor amiga e colocou as duas mãos na cintura. – "Eu devia pegar a arma do seu _namorado_ e atirar em você." – Brennan deu um passo para trás. O sorriso de Angela voltou enorme para sua face. – "Mas aí eu não teria como saber todos os detalhes sórdidos que você vai ter que me contar." – Brennan suspirou aliviada e em seguida, recebeu um abraço da melhor amiga. – "Eu estou tão feliz por você, querida!" – Angela disse no ouvido dela.  
"Obrigada, Angie. E me desculpe, eu queria realmente contar a você antes, mas,"  
"Está tudo bem, Brenn." – Angela a soltou, a olhou nos olhos, as duas sorriram e se abraçaram mais uma vez.

Depois dela, Hodgins, Cam e Zack cumprimentaram o casal. Todos desceram do palco e Booth e Brennan estavam mais para trás quando outra pessoa os interceptou.  
"Eu sabia que aquele visgo ia acelerar as coisas."

A voz de Caroline atrás deles os congelaram no lugar. Eles viraram e viram a promotora com um raro sorriso no rosto.  
"Como um gênio como você, chérie, não percebeu antes o quanto ele gostava de você?" – Ela apontou para Booth. As bochechas de Brennan ficaram levemente rosadas.  
"Eu... uh..."

"Talvez tudo que ela precisasse fosse um visgo, Caroline." – Booth intrometeu-se para tirar Brennan daquela situação. – "E obrigado por isso." – Caroline concordou com a cabeça e os três dirigiram-se até onde os outros estavam. Parker aproximou-se deles alegremente. Ele tinha um copo de refrigerante nas mãos e um incansável sorriso no rosto.

"Papai! Papai! Papai! Eu posso ter uma cópia do livro da Bones para levar para escola e mostrar a todos os meus amigos e professores?"  
"Claro que pode, parceiro. Amanhã mesmo passaremos na livraria próxima a nossa casa."  
"Isso não será necessário." – Brennan tinha as duas mãos atrás das costas. Ao ver a expectativa dos dois Booth, ela mostrou-lhes o que escondia. – "O original é de vocês."

Os olhos de Booth abriram em surpresa e Parker passou seus braços pela cintura dela.  
"Oba! Já temos o nosso próprio livro, papai!" – Ele olhou para Brennan. – "Obrigado, Bones!"

"De nada, Parker." – As mãos dela afagaram os cabelos dele.  
"Bones, o original? Você tem certeza?" – Booth examinava o livro em suas mãos.

"Sim, Booth. Eu tenho certeza. É de vocês."

Com seu sorriso charmoso, ele aproximou-se e a beijou.

"Eww." – Parker afastou-se deles e voltou para brincar com Hodgins.  
"Antes de nos juntarmos novamente a eles, posso falar com você um minuto?"

Booth a arrastava para um lugar mais reservado.

"Claro, Booth."

Eles caminharam de mãos dadas até os jardins do Jeffersonian. Em silêncio, os dois observaram o céu até Booth tocar o rosto dela e fazê-la virar para ficar de frente para ele.

"Obrigado pela dedicatória e pelo livro, Bones."

"Você sabe que não precisa agradecer." – Ele sempre insistia e ela já estava se acostumando. – "A propósito, era o original que eu estava procurando no meu escritório e que você não podia ver antes da hora."

"Obrigado, Bones." – Ela ia protestar, mas o dedo indicador dele na boca dela a parou. – "Eu falo sério, Temperance. Eu sei como foi difícil para você deixar que nossa relação alcançasse o próximo estágio. Eu sei que você tem medo. Eu conheço você." – Ela concordou silenciosamente. – "E sei como foi ainda mais difícil admitir a mudança para todo mundo. A forma como você fez isso, as palavras que você usou... Jeez, Temperance, eu não podia estar mais orgulhoso e feliz de ser o seu," – Ambos sorriam. – "O seu algo mais do que namorado."

"Existem muitas coisas difíceis que eu fiz por você, Booth. E existem muitas outras que eu farei."

"Antropologicamente falando?"

Ela sorriu.

"Não. Irracionalmente falando."  
Booth colou seus lábios ao dela e agora eles beijaram-se mais longa e profundamente. Quando pararam, permaneceram com suas testas e corpos colados.

"Booth?"

"Sim?"  
"Eu amo você."


	8. Epílogo

**N/A:** E chegamos ao fim! Espero que tenham gostado. Foi um prazer escrever pra vocês essa minha primeira fic multi-chapter de Bones. Em breve, escreverei a pós-The Scientist with the Child. Então, vocês não ficarão livres de mim por muito tempo. Obrigada por todas as reviews!

* * *

**Epílogo.**

"Bones! Onde você está indo?" – Booth apressou seus passos para alcançá-la na metade do caminho até o escritório dela.

"Eu esqueci um livro no meu escritório. Você pode me esperar no carro, se quiser."

"Livro? Qual é, Bones! Vamos embora. Eu até vou deixar você dirigir em agradecimento a dedicatória."  
Aquilo fez com que Brennan parasse imediatamente e virasse para encará-lo. Booth sorriu ao ver a reação dela e mais ainda ao constatar a expressão infantilmente feliz no seu rosto.

"Sério?"  
"Claro, Bones. Vamos embora daqui."

Brennan ponderou por alguns segundos, mas ela realmente precisava voltar ao escritório.  
"Eu prometo não demorar!" – Ela não esperou para ver a reação frustrada do seu parceiro. Com um suspiro, Booth decidiu segui-la.  
"Eu espero que seja um livro muito, muito importante." – Ele disse encostado na moldura da porta e olhando enquanto Brennan percorria a sua estante de livros.  
"Bones, assim você me decepciona." – Ele falou depois de alguns minutos em silêncio. Apesar do tom brincalhão na voz dele, ela parou sua busca e olhou-o assustada.

"Eu não sei o que você quer dizer com isso."

"É a segunda vez que você procura por algo aqui hoje. Eu achei que você fosse mais organizada." – Ele sorria seu maldito sorriso charmoso.

"Mas eu sou organizada, Booth!" – Brennan virou-se novamente para a prateleira. – "Eu só precisei esconder muito bem esse livro para que você não visse antes da hora. É a cópia do meu pai. Eu prometi entregar a ele amanhã pela manhã."

Booth passou a observar não mais as ações dela, mas o seu corpo. Aquele vestido azul realmente mexia com ele e aparentemente, chegar em casa seria uma tarefa difícil.

"Droga! Onde eu botei dessa vez?" – Os dedos dela percorriam pela segunda vez cada livro. A mente de Booth relembrava o que esses mesmos dedos faziam nele. Silenciosamente, ele aproximou-se por detrás dela.

"Max não vai se importar se receber o livro depois, Bones." – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, assustando-a com a proximidade e arrepiando-a.

"Eu prometi, Booth." – Ela disse continuando a se mover pela estante com Booth bem atrás dela. O calor do corpo dele era sentido por cada parte do dela.

"Você ficou linda nesse vestido." – Ele novamente falou baixo no ouvido dela, dessa vez colocando suas duas mãos firmemente na cintura dela. Brennan respirou fundo e tentou mais uma vez ignorá-lo.  
"E eu ainda quero muito tirá-lo de você." – As mãos dele ameaçaram subir para alcançar os seios dela.  
"Booth, você não está ajudando." – Ela disse fechando os olhos ao sentir o contato dele.  
"Oh, eu estou sim, Bones."

Ela estava quase desistindo quando seus olhos, agora reabertos, encontraram o objeto do seu desejo.  
"Achei!" – Assustado, Booth a soltou e recuou alguns passos. Brennan pegou o livro e ao virar para pegar sua bolsa e sair dali com seu namorado muito apressado, ela deu de cara com ele. Booth rapidamente colocou cada uma de suas mãos na estante e ao lado do corpo dela, bloqueando qualquer tentativa de movimento.

"O que você está fazendo?" – Um minuto ele queria ir para casa, no seguinte, a impedia de fazer exatamente isso.

"Seduzindo você, Temperance."

Brennan não teve tempo de reagir quando Booth habilmente pegou o livro de suas mãos e o jogou na mesa em frente ao sofá.  
"Booth! Você podia rasgar o livro!"  
"Talvez." – Ele replicou levando seus lábios ao pescoço dela e dando o último passo para frente, seu corpo tocando cada parte do dela. – "Mas eu certamente vou rasgar suas roupas."

As mãos dele novamente foram mais rápidas que a reação dela e no instante seguinte, Brennan viu seu vestido descendo até o chão.  
"Alguém pode nos ver aqui, Booth!"  
"Eu falei que queria ir para casa. Você não me escutou." – Os lábios dele subiram para o rosto dela. Ele lambeu uma bochecha e depois a outra. – "Essa é sua punição, Temperance." – Os quadris dele pressionaram os dela, provocando-a.

"Par... Parker." – Ela conseguiu dizer enquanto ele sugava seu lábio inferior.

"Foi com Angela e Hodgins." – Booth parou de beijá-la e a encarou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. – "Eu pretendia ter o apartamento só para nós dois hoje. Especialmente depois do que você me deu." – Ela sorria agora, tão maliciosamente quanto seu parceiro. – "Então Angela prontamente aceitou passar o resto da noite com ele. Você tem uma ótima melhor amiga, Temperance."

Brennan concordou com a cabeça e mostrando-se tão ágil como ele, puxou-o pela gravata de volta para seus lábios. Aproveitando o controle da situação, ela passou sua língua pelo lábio inferior dele, depois pelo superior e finalmente encontrou a dele.

"Eu te amo, Booth." – Ela repetiu agora com o claro objetivo de excitá-lo. E conseguiu. Ainda beijando-a, Booth a suspendeu e depois de empurrá-la novamente contra a estante, levou-a até a mesa e a sentou lá. Brennan instantaneamente abriu suas pernas e ele posicionou-se entre elas. A boca dele voltou a fazer trilhas pelo rosto dela, descendo pelo pescoço, ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos dele soltavam o fecho do sutiã. Olhando-a nos olhos e vendo o brilho de prazer neles, Booth sorriu e dedicou-se aos seios dela. Os lábios quentes e molhados em um deles a fez gemer pela primeira vez. Um das mãos dele encontraram o outro seio, fazendo-a chamar pelo seu nome novamente. Quando ele parou, suas duas mãos voltaram para a cintura dela, puxando-a forte, mas gentilmente contra ele. Ela sentiu-o excitado e vagarosamente mexeu-se contra ele. Pra cima e pra baixo.

"Temperance..."  
Sorrindo, ela desfez o nó da gravata e cruzando suas pernas atrás dele, manteve-o colado a ela enquanto seus dedos agora desabotoavam propositalmente devagar cada botão da camisa dele. Eventualmente, ela se roçava contra ele, seus movimentos ainda deliberadamente devagar na camisa dele.

"Você me chamou de desorganizada, Booth. E essa é sua punição." – Com aquela voz sexy e rouca dela, foi a vez dele gemer. Decidindo torturá-lo ainda mais, os lábios dela encontraram os dele brevemente, e em seguida desceram para o pescoço, lambendo e sugando cada pedaço de pele no caminho. Booth mantinha suas duas mãos no mesmo lugar de antes, por vezes puxando-a para mais perto, implorando para senti-la.

"Acabe logo com isso, Temperance."  
"Estou quase lá, Booth." – Mas ela ainda estava na metade da camisa. A boca dela agora estava na parte do tórax que ela já havia exposto. Não agüentando mais, Booth retirou as mãos dela e começou ele mesmo a desabotoar o resto. Ela impediu, segurando as mãos dele e encarando-o. Ele franziu o cenho.

"Você rasgou as minhas. Eu rasgo as suas." – E ela fez exatamente isso, jogando a camisa preta dele no chão e espalmando suas mãos no musculoso peitoral dele. Ela sempre amava aquela visão. Ele sem camisa. Suas mãos explorando-o. Brennan então usou sua força para afastá-lo e em seguida sair da mesa. Booth olhou-a confuso, mas deixou que ela o levasse pela mão. Ele rapidamente entendeu onde ela queria ir. O sofá. Brennan empurrou-o sentado e sorriu para ele. Ele sorriu de volta e apenas esperou o próximo movimento dela. Vagarosamente, Brennan aproximou-se e ainda sem sentar no colo dele, colocou cada uma de suas pernas ao lado de cada uma das dele. A vista dela apreciava o corpo dele enquanto Booth respirava fundo, quase antecipando o que ela faria em seguida. Ele quase acertou, mas ao invés de ir direto ao ponto, Brennan ameaçou sentar, passou levemente seus lábios nos dele e voltou a afastar-se, adorando encontrá-lo de olhos fechados e arfando. Ele a queria tanto quanto ela o queria.

"Temperance, apenas sente." – Ele segurou o quadril dela firmemente e tentou puxá-la para baixo, mas ela manteve-se no lugar, sorrindo.  
"Você está muito apressado hoje, agente Booth." – Os dedos dela passeavam pelos lábios dele até que Booth pegou-os em sua boca e os chupou. Ela sorriu satisfeita e fechou os olhos de prazer enquanto ele chupava, lambia e mordia seus dedos. Quando ele finalmente soltou-os, os olhos dos dois voltaram a se encontrar. Ele sorriu e ela fez o mesmo. As mãos dele desistiram de puxá-la para baixo e ele concentrou-se novamente nos seios dela, levando suas mãos até lá e pegando-os ao mesmo tempo. Brennan jogou sua cabeça para trás e arfou enquanto ele torturava-a do seu próprio jeito. Quando ele parou, ela desistiu e sentou em cima da ereção dele, movendo-se cruelmente devagar para cima e para baixo.

"Temperance..." – Ele implorou de novo e mais forte ainda quando as mãos dela acharam o cinto dele. Mais rápido do que na camisa, ela ajudou-o a se ver livre da calça e quando ele sentou-se novamente, agora só de cueca, ela novamente sentou nele. Booth aproveitou para segurá-la firme ali enquanto sua boca dava atenção a um dos seios dela.

"Booth..." – Ele movia sua boca e língua rapidamente, urgente, com fome. E ela respondia da mesma forma, descendo sua mão e tocando-o pelo tecido com seus dedos. Ele aumentou o ritmo no seio dela agora descendo suas mãos para tirar a calcinha dela e em seguida para realmente tocá-la. Ele introduziu um dedo, moveu-o e a fez gemer. Ele introduziu dois dedos, fazendo-a apertá-lo ainda mais forte na sua mão. No terceiro dedo, ela já pedia por ele.

"Booth, por favor."

Ele sorriu e retirou sua boca do seio dela.

"Quem está apressado agora?" – Ela limitou-se a apertá-lo novamente. Em resposta, ele mexeu seus dedos mais forte dentro dela.

"Seeley, eu preciso de você." – Ele também não agüentaria por muito tempo e decidiu deitá-la no chão. Antes de deitar em cima dela, ele retirou sua cueca e jogou-a para qualquer lado. Ele apreciou a vista. Sua Bones nua era a imagem mais bonita que ele lembrava ter visto. Ele sorriu, demorando a deitar assim como ela havia demorado a sentar.

"Booth." – Ela pediu esticando uma mão para puxá-lo. Sem querer que ela esperasse muito, e não podendo esperar por mais um segundo, ele deitou-se em cima dela. Sua boca beijou as pernas dela, dentro das coxas, sua barriga, seu pescoço e por fim, seus lábios.  
"Obrigado pelo livro, Temperance."

Foi a última coisa que ele disse antes de penetrá-la. Brennan enfiou suas unhas nas costas dele, chamando-o, incentivando-o. A cada gemido, ele mudava o ritmo. Hora mais rápido, hora perversamente devagar. Por vezes, ele quase saía dela, mas ela impedia, implorando para que ele não desfizesse a conexão entre eles. Então ele novamente entrava nela, mais forte, mais rápido, mais urgente. E ela novamente gritava por ele, arfava e fincava suas unhas na pele dele. Ele sabia que ela estava próxima de atingir seu orgasmo, assim como ele, e em um último, forte e rápido movimento, ele conseguiu. Ela tremeu violentamente embaixo dele, chamou-o pela última vez e retirou suas unhas dele. Exausto e depois de tremer ele próprio, Booth deitou sua cabeça no tórax dela, sem sair de dentro dela. Brennan levou suas mãos para o cabelo dele, mexendo nos fios enquanto os dois tentavam recuperar sua respiração normal. Quando ele conseguiu, seus olhos levantaram-se para encontrá-la olhando-o e sorrindo.  
"Pronta para ir para casa agora?"

Ela olhou-o profundamente antes de responder.

"Sim. Encontrei tudo o que eu queria aqui hoje."

* * *

_"It's down on me  
Yeah, I got to tell you one thing  
It's been on my mind  
Girl I gotta say  
We're partners in crime  
You got that certain something  
What you give to me  
Takes my breath away  
Now the word out on the street  
Is the devil's in your kiss  
If our love goes up in flames  
It's a fire I can't resist."_


End file.
